


Wot's This Feeling?

by MadhouseVagabond



Series: When We Were Young [5]
Category: Achievement Hunter, Roosterteeth - Fandom
Genre: AHcrew, Edgar the Cow - Freeform, Little AH, Love at First Sight, Mad King, relationships, when we were young
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-13
Updated: 2016-09-13
Packaged: 2018-08-14 20:02:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8027095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadhouseVagabond/pseuds/MadhouseVagabond
Summary: Gavin Free is having a wonderful day, nothing could go wrong. That is, nothing until the new girl Meg catches his eyes and his world is turned upside down!





	Wot's This Feeling?

7 year old Gavin Free skipped happily through the doors of Rooster Teeth Elementary School one bright day. The Brit didn't know why he was so happy, only that he was and couldn't wait to see his friends.

"Good morning Geoffrey!" Gavin cheered happily as he plopped down beside 10 year old Geoff Ramsey, one of his best friends in the whole world. Geoff unfortunately wasn't having a good day. He'd been up late playing Peggle on his Xbox and trying to get the last few achievements in the game. 

"Suck my dick Gavin," he said glaring at the lad. Gavin frowned and then smiled again.

"Cmon Geoff lighten up! It's a beautiful day out! The birds are singing, the air is fresh, nothing could go wrong today!" he said. Geoff rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"You're one of those damn morning people aren't you?" he asked.

"Language!" came two voices behind them. The two boys turned and saw their friends Ray and Lindsay walking up to them. Lindsay was 8 and Ray was only a few months younger than Gavin. Lindsay looked around.

"Where's Michael at?" she asked. She and Michael Jones, another one of their friends, had been close since the day they'd met. If they weren't so young they'd say they were dating.

"Someone call for a Mogar?" 8 year old Michael said walking up behind Lindsay and giving her a big hug. The two giggled and Geoff rolled his eyes.

"Get a room you two. All this morning happiness is making me sick," he said. Everyone stuck their tongues out at him and the group laughed. The last to arrive was Jack Pattillo, a ten year old and Geoff's best friend. The two had known each other for years and had practically grown up together. Gavin frowned as Mr. Burns, their teacher, began talking. 

"Oy, Jack. Where's Ryan got to?" he asked Jack quietly. Jack adjusted his black rimmed glasses and shrugged. The others looked around for their friend. Ryan was never late.

"There he is over there!" said Ray pointing to the far side of the room across from their table. The 9 year old boy with sandy blonde hair, piercing blue eyes, and wearing a golden crown made from cardboard with a tear in it that looked like a small lightning bolt, was sitting with a strange girl none of the Crew had ever seen before.

"Who's the chick with him?" asked Michael. Gavin looked at the girl. She seems very sweet, and had long brown hair and glasses. She seemed pretty outgoing and had an amazing smile! Gavin suddenly became very hot and felt an odd fluttering in his stomach.

"I think that's our new classmate. I believe Mr. Burns said her name was Meg. Meg Turney," said Lindsay.

"How do you know these things?" asked Geoff.

"I pay attention in class Geoffrey," Lindsay said sticking out her tongue. Gavin couldn't hear anything his friends were saying, or the lesson Mr. Burns was teaching. All he could do was stare at Meg, and strain to hear the distant sound of her laughs and giggles as Ryan told her jokes and Mr. Burns said something occasionally funny.

At lunch Gavin barely ate, saying he didn't feel well. That his stomach and insides felt all weird and gucky, earning confused looks from his friends. He looked up and saw Ryan and Meg walking towards their table. The lad panicked and dashed for the bathroom.

"What's up with him?" asked Ryan as they approached, gesturing to Gavin's retreating form.

"It's Gavin, who the hell knows?" asked Michael.

 

Later that evening Gavin had Geoff, Lindsay and Ray over to help with homework and play video games. When Ray asked why Gavin had been acting weird at school earlier Gavin frowned.

"I've no clue. I was fine before, but then I started feeling over heated and my stomach felt..." he began.

"Gucky?" asked Geoff smiling. Gavin nodded. 

"Why do you think you felt so weird? Oh crap! Do you have chicken pox?" asked Ray. Gavin looked pale.

"I sure hope not!" he said. Lindsay started laughing.

"You morons really don't know? You don't get it?" she asked rolling on the floor. The boys looked at her in confusion.

"Geez guys it's not rocket science! Gavin likes Meg!" she said, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. The boys gasped and stared at Gavin, who blushed.

"Wot do you mean? I don't even know her. How could I possibly like her?" Gavin wailed. Geoff smiled and punched him in the shoulder.

"You sly dog you!" he said.

"Ouch! Cut it out guys I really don't know wot the bloody heck is going on!" Gavin wined and squawked.

"Omg Gavin you can't be that stupid! I mean, I know you're pretty dumb but you can't be THAT dense!" exclaimed Geoff.

"You need to talk to her!" said Lindsay with a smile that said, this is so romantic. Gavin shrugged.

"I don't even know her. Plus she seems quite chummy with Ryan anyway so how could I interfere?" he asked weakly. The others laughed and Lindsay gave him a big hug.

"Just take a chance and talk to her," she said. The others wouldn't say a thing about it for the rest of the evening, which was just fine with Gavin, as he just wanted to curl up in a hole and die.

The next couple of days at school were a living hell for Gavin. His friends teased him and he avoided them and Meg at all costs, sitting at different tables during lunch, avoiding them at recess. During these times however he'd catch himself watching Meg, or glancing up at her constantly. She was the most beautiful creature he'd ever seen!

After a few days Gavin felt like he was going to die. He wanted to, so that he'd maybe finally avoid this torture. He was sitting alone at lunch, trying to avoid the hurt glances of his friends, when a familiar voice piped up behind him.

"Hey Gavin! Why are you over here all by yourself? I've got someone here I want you to meet!"

Gavin swallowed hard, knowing what was about to happen and turned slowly. Ryan Haywood stood there, holding his stuffed cow Edgar in one hand and the hand of...gulp...Meg in the other! Gavin felt his heart beat quicken and felt very hot all of a sudden.

"Gavin Free, meet Meg Turney!" Ryan said cheerfully. The girl extended her hand and Gavin shook it weakly.

"Meg's one of my oldest friends! We're practically brother and sister we've know each other so long. She's new here so I thought I'd introduce her to my friends," Ryan continued, not really noticing the looks Meg and Gavin were giving each other.

"Uh, erm...hullo Meg, I'm Gavin," said Gavin as he looked into Meg's beautiful brown eyes.

"Hello Gavin. I love your accent!" Meg said with a sweet smile. Gavin relaxed and smiled back.

"Why thank you love!" Gavin said. Meg giggled. As the two looked at each other, and Ryan rambled on and on about some stupid games he and Meg used to play, the two knew somehow, this was the beginning of a new friendship that would last forever.


End file.
